Kiss of Death
by Sarah Brome
Summary: Kiss of Death is about a girl who gets murdered by her boyfriend. It then goes back a little in time to show why he did it.


**Kiss Of Death (This isn't really about all american girl. I just didn't know where to put it)  
**

"OK you can open you eyes now, Gabby."

"(gasp) This is where we're going for our date? It's so beautiful. I mean the fountain, the dance floor, and best of all… Italian food."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do Mikey." That was the truth for sure. I've never been on a date this great with Mikey before, even though it was a 3rd month anniversary dating. This was so fancy I almost wanted to leave. Almost.

"I'm really glad you like it," said Mikey. Interrupting my thought he says, "Let's go sit down."

"Okay sounds good to me." We sat in the center table with a bouquet of roses in the middle. I immediately grabbed my embroidered menu. I didn't tell Mikey but I was starving! After we both ordered, I ordered chicken Parmesan, him, spaghetti (so boring), we gazed into each others eyes. Of course our waiter ruined our moment by handing me my cherry slush with a real cherry on top.

"Hey, Gabby, can I see your cherry? I'm going to put cinnamon on it."

"Okay, but there's no cinnamon here."

"I brought some for this exact thing." Then he grabbed it and sprinkled cinnamon on it. "Now my lady, in ancient Greek if you put this cinnamon on a cherry and ate it, it was supposed to kill them…"

"Well that's romantic!"

"Let me finish. In Greek a cherry represented a kiss. So, they called it the kiss of death. Of course it's a superstition, but you learned something. Now open your mouth and eat it." I opened my mouth like told and he dropped it in. As I chewed it the flavors blended together wonderfully. Once I swallowed Mikey and I kissed, which tasted just like the cherry. When we pulled apart he said, "Oh I forgot to tell you, when I say kiss of death, I mean it literally. And I love you." Then he laughed maniacally.

"What do you mean literally?" I questioned.

"I mean… you're going to die. Tonight." Immediately I started choking and not being able to inhale oxygen. I realized that this would be my best and last date of my life. The last words I heard 'good-bye Gabby.' Then it went dark.

**3 months earlier**

"Please just flirt with Mikey!" Beth, my best bud, whined at me.

"No, I don't want to," I almost shouted because she was getting on my last nerve.

"But he's so dreamy. Best quarterback at our high school and he's a grade A student. How could you not resist him? With his chiseled cheek bones, medium length blond hair, and a great six pack."

"Yes, he may be attractive physically, but what about emotionally?"

"Who cares?! Anyway you'd look great together. I mean blondes and brunettes go great together. And you're super cute with down to your butt hair, cobalt blue eyes, and little freckles. Adorable!" She is totally getting on my nerves.

"I just can't, I'm too busy."

"With what? Shopping and volleyball."

"As a matter of fact, YES!"

"Pah-lease, you always have at least 3 hrs. a day of free time. Just ask him out please, please, please!"

"Fine! But if he says no don't you dare give me sympathy!"

"Agreed." I took a deep breath and walked down our grimy high school halls. As I started looking for him I stepped in gum. He was at his locker. Dragging my gummed up foot, I made my way to him.

"Excuse me? Yeah, my friend told me to do this. Here goes… will you go out with me?" I mumbled nervously.

"Let me think. Sure."

"What?! Really? Well, um, call me. Here's my number." When I handed it to him we barely brushed hands yet I got butterflies. I actually like him and I didn't even know it. As I skipped my way back toward Beth I tripped and fell in a puddle of mop water. The humiliation was the worst, everyone laughing except Beth, and I was crying my heart out.

"Oh Gabby hon, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Beth worriedly asked.

"Sure give me something to wear that won't make me look like I peed!"

"Okay I have just the thing. It's this cute pleated mini-skirt that's teal and it will go great with your shirt." After she walked away, Mikey came rushing up to me laughing. I can't believe he's laughing!

"Hey are you alright, Gabby?"

"Yes, if you really must know! Help me out while you're here." He grabbed my hand and quickly lifted me out. Then I slipped into him. He wrapped his perfectly formed arms around me and didn't let go.

He softly whispered, "You're such a klutz, beautiful."

"Beautiful? Me? I don't think so."

"Yes you are. By the way I'll pick you up after school on Friday and we'll go for pizza at a little place I know."

"Okay I'll meet you at your locker, but please let go of me, Beth is here with the skirt." He reluctantly let go.

"Here you go, Gabby gal. Let's go into the restroom and tidy yourself up."

"Beth don't tell anyone, but I think I might actually like Mikey."

"Really? That's so cool! I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good or else I'd kill you."

As we stepped out of the restroom my other friend, Angie, came rushing by with tons of papers. "Angie! What the heck are you doing?"

"Me? I'm going to the choir room to give the papers to Mrs. Snider. You know that Gabriella Stuart and you too Elizabeth McCaffery."

"Have I ever told you you're weird because you like to call people by their full names, Angela Tuner?"

"Yes, like a million times." She rushed by, and her jet black hair almost whipped me in the face.

"So, Redhead Beth, let's go to class."

"Wait, it's our free period. I've got something really important to tell you. As you know Jake and I have been going out since sophomore year and we're seniors now. Anyway we broke up last night because of me!"

"I'm so sorry, but what do you mean you broke up because of you?"

"Well, on Saturday we went to this party and we got really crazy and snuck into a room."

"And? Wait you… oh gross!"

"No I didn't. That's why we broke up. He called me a nun and said he never knew why we went out. Oh Gabby, I don't know what to do and you're the only other person who knows!"

"It'll be okay. You'll figure something out."

"I know."

"Go home thought, 'cause you look don't look so hot." Nodding her head she gets up and leaves. Then I walk to class.

"So then Beth gave me the skirt. Oh yeah, and I'm having pizza with Mikey tomorrow," I explained to Angie on our way home from school.

"That's so cool, he's like the hottest guy at our school." As we walked down the narrow sidewalk, Angie's dog, Brownie, who is a Yorkie and a chocolate lab mix, came rushing up to her. "Hello my little Brownie. Did my big brother let you out?"

Angie's big brother that's it! He will make Beth feel better, she always had a crush on him but was going out with Jake. I can so set her up with Angie's brother, Nathan. "Angie, I need you help."

"Help with what, Gabriella Stuart?"

"With Beth. As you know she broke up with Jake and is all depressed , you also know that she likes your brother a lot. So, we need to set them up."

"I can do this on my own. It will be so awesome if they end up dating!"

"Okay do it on your own, I've got to get home." I ran home and rushed to my room to find something to wear for my date. After 15 minutes I decided on an aqua blue baby tee and some denim short shorts, with white flip flops.

After school on Friday I walked up to his locker and waited for him. "You're in my way."

"Huh? Oh sorry, Mikey."

"It's okay. Listen I'm going to drop my bag off at my house, then we'll go for pizza."

"Sounds great." Then I watched him take his math book and put it into his backpack. I can't believe I like Mikey this much. I want to kiss him so bad and I haven't even been on a date with him!

"Let's go. I won't take too long at my house."

"Yeah, yeah let's just get going." Then I rushed off without him to his red Porsche. He's so rich!

"Why'd you ditch me? That's not lady like."

"I guess I'm not much of a lady then."

"Ha-ha very funny, Gab." He gently put his hand on my shoulder. He guided me to the passenger's side of his car. As I entered the car I immediately smelled pure leather. When I got situated I noticed a high-tech GPS system, personal air conditioners, and massages for the chairs. "Nice huh? I got it personalized."

"It's wonderful." Then we drove off. Once he put his things in his house we drove to St. Carlo's Pizzeria, the best place for pizza in town. As I stepped out of his car my foot fell in a muddy puddle of water. "Oh gross!"

"What happened, did you get hurt?"

"NO! I stepped in muddy water!"

"Oh my word Gabby, you are a total klutz. But you make me laugh and I like that." That made me blush so badly I had to turn away..

"Come on let's go eat," I said. He quickly mumbled something unintelligible, grabbed my hand , and led me to the door of St. Carlo's Pizzeria. We seated ourselves and while waiting for the waiter we got to know each other. I learned that he was exactly 2 months older than me and he had a younger sister, Michelle, who was in eighth grade.

"May I take your order?" the waiter questioned.

"Yes, I'll have the pizza with peppers and Canadian bacon," I said

"Yeah and I'll have the cheddar cheese with sausage."

"Right away. It will be about ten minutes." While our pizzas were cooking I pulled out my notebook and started to draw Mikey.

"So, you're an artist too?"

"Who me? Nah, I just do it when I'm bored."

"Here's your pizzas," said our waiter, placing the pizzas in front of us.

"Thank you," I murmured. As I bit into m slice of freshly cooked pizza, I kept watching Mikey. Several bites later, Mikey paid for the bill and we left.

"So? Gabby how was your pizza?"

"It was delicious, yours?"

"Great. Here I'll drive you home."

"Thank you." Once we reached my house we stood in my doorway for awhile just looking at each other. Then he lightly brushed my cheek with the tips of his fingers. My cheeks heated up and I knew I was blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye," I mumbled.

The next day both Beth and Angie rushed up to me at the same time and started shouting at moi. "STOP! One at a time, please!"

"Me first. Then Angie."

"Fine."

"How was your date?"

"It was great and at the end he rubbed my cheek. It was awesome! Angie?"

"Same as her. That's great."

"I know! I hope he'll go out with me again." Right as I said that Mikey walked by and winked. Covering a beautiful sea green eye. I shyly waved back.

At the end of the day while I was stuffing my backpack someone grabbed my waist. I jumped and turned around and saw Mikey with a huge grin on his face. "You jerk! Why would you do that?"

"Because It was fun. come on, let's go get some ice cream." But before we left he pulled me into a big hug. My nose was right next to his neck. He smelled just right, like cleaned clothes, masculine shaving cream, and his personal cologne. Lovely.

"Um, you can let go of me now. I want some ice cream." He unwillingly let go.

"Right let's go baby." Baby! He called me baby, I've already got a cute nickname.

As we reacjed Tonelli's Parlor of Ice Cream, I tripped and broke the heel of my shoe. "Oh darn! Why does this always happen to me?"

"Here let me see your other foot." He takes my shoe and he brakes the other heel off.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"They're flats now."

"How smart of you! You are total life saver." He took my hand and we went inside.

"Hi there, welcome to Tonelli's! I'll be with you in a second," the server said. While looking for the flavors we wanted, he kissed my hand lightly. "Hi I'm Darren may I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the pistachio ice cream with Hershey. She'll have the blueberry with waffle cone chunk ice cream with Reese's." As he handed the ice creams to us, Mikey held my hand. While eating, we took a stroll through the park. As we reached a shady part in the trees we stopped. "Hey Gabby? Can I try something? I really want to do this."

"Sure, as long as it doesn't hurt."

"It won't I promise." Then he slowly leaned toward me. And we kissed. My first kiss! His lips tasted sweet like the ice cream and it wasn't firm or weak. Just right.

**1 Month Before Death**

"Hey mom? Mikey and I are leaving for our double date."

"Who else is going?"

"Beth and Nathan, since Angie hooked them up. She's perfect match maker."

"Okay well bye." Then she lightly kissed me on the forehead. I then ran to Mikey's to car which he was standing outside of.

"So sweetie, where are we going? All you told me is Beth and Nathan will be there," I questioned Mikey.

"It's a surprise, so stop pestering me."

"You know Mikey, these have been the best two months of my life so far."

"Really?''

"Really." He picked me up and we kissed.

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby, I truly love you."

"And I to you." We quickly went back to kissing.

As he put down and laid his arm on my shoulder he asked, "When is your big brother, Johnny, coming back from the war?"

"I think he's supposed to come this month. Why?"

"Just wondering." When we got into his Porsche he handed me a flower. It was a pink lily with a ting of white.

"Thank you, it's lovely." After driving for a few minutes we stopped at the public park, which was decorated for July 4th. I spotted Beth and Nathan by the fountain holding hands. We started to walk towards them. "This is where our date is?"

"Yep, we're having a picnic at night."

"It's kind of romantic. Who made the food?"

"Nathan and I did."

"Ooh got to watch out the men are cooking."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." As we sat down on the grass they started taking out the food. They pulled out: fried chicken, homemade potato salad, Caesar salad, and chocolate cheesecake for dessert. I nudged Beth and whispered,"This actually looks appetizing."

"Yeah I know." Then we giggled. Once we finished eating our dinner we went our separate ways.

"So Gabby, want to go see a movie tomorrow?"

"Sure baby." As I got out of his car and shut the door my pants got caught in the door. I didn't know until I heard a loud rip. I looked down and saw that there was tear all the way up to my underwear. I glanced into Mikey's car and saw him laughing his handsome head off. I shyly smiled and the ran to the house. Right as I closed the door my mom came rushing up to me.

"Oh Gabby, I have the best news! Actually 2 things to tell you."

"Mom! Com down and just tell me."

"Okay, deep breath. Anyway the news, you got accepted into Harvard..."

"I did?!"

"AND your brother is coming home in 3 weeks."

"Really that's great! I can't wait to see him."

**1 week before death**

"Gabby, your brother's coming home today so don't make any plans."

"Alright mom, I'll just call Mikey and tell him not to come over." As I dialed his number into my iPhone, I chewed my nails.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey honey, it's me Gabby."

_"Oh hey cupcake. What's up?"_

"I just called to tell you to not come over today."

_"Why?"_

"I have plans."

_"What plans?"_

"Just plans, it's none of your business. Bye baby, love you," I replied slyly and hung up. Two hours later I heard the car come up our driveway. I opened the door and rushed down the stairs. "Johnny! You're finally here! I've missed you so much. You look so different when you're not in your uniform."

"I've missed you too, Gabs." I took one last step and flew into my brother's open arms. "My sweet little sister," he whispered into my ear, "heard you got into Harvard. Congrats." Then he lightly kissed my forehead. I heard a gasp but I thought it was my mom trying not to cry.

The next day Mikey called asking me out on date for our 3 month anniversary. Of course I said yes. So at this moment in time I'm trying to decide what to wear. I hate doing this, it takes so much time.

Finally I've decided to wear a lavender tank with a denim mini skirt. Along with my purple sandals.

That night I said bye to my mom and brother and then went outside to meet Mikey. When he arrive d I ran to his car because I was getting cold. "Okay Gabby you're going to have to shut your eyes now."

"Alright I trust you." When I got out of his car I kept my eyes shut. He put his hand on my waist and guided me forward.

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

"(gasp) This is where we're going for our date? It's so beautiful, I mean the fountain, the dance floor, and best of all.... Italian food."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do, Mikey. That was the truth for sure. I've never been on a date this great with Mikey. Even though it is our 3rd month anniversary dating. This was so fancy I almost wanted to leave. Almost.

"I'm really glad you like it," said Mikey. Interrupting my thoughts he says, "Let's go sit down."

"Okay sounds good to me." We sat in the center table with a bouquet of roses in the middle. I immediately grabbed my embroidered menu. I didn't tell Mikey but I was starving! After we both ordered, me chicken parmesan, him spaghetti (so boring), we gazed into each others eyes. Of course our waiter ruined our moment by hand me my cherry slush with a cherry on top.

"Hey Gabby, can I see your cherry? I'm going to put cinnamon on it."

"Okay but there's no cinnamon here."

"I brought some for this exact thing." Then he grabbed it and sprinkled cinnamon on it. "Now my lady, in ancient Greek if you put this cinnamon on a cherry and ate it, it was supposed to kill you...."

"Well that's romantic!"

"Let me finish. In Greek a cherry represented a kiss. So, they called it the kiss of death. Of course it's a superstition but you learned something, now open your mouth and eat it." I opened my mouth like told and he dropped it in. As I chewed it the flavors blended together wonderfully. Once I swallowed, Mikey and I kissed. Which tasted just like the cherry. When we pulled apart he said, "Oh I forgot to tell you... when I say kiss of death, I mean it literally. And I love you." Then he laughed maniacally.

"What do you mean literally?" I asked.

"I mean... you're going to die. Tonight." Immediately I started choking and not being able to inhale oxygen. I realized that this would be my best and last date of my life. The last words I heard were, 'Good-bye Gabby'. Then it went dark.

**Day of funeral**

The day of the funeral Beth, Mikey, Angie, Gabby's parents, Johnny, Mikey's sister Michelle, and Nathan were there. At first Mikey didn't notice Johnny, but then he saw him. Mikey got furious and ran over to him and shouted, "What are you doing here? You other man?!"

"What do you mean? I'm her brother." Once the words registered in Mikey's head, he bent down and started crying. "Dude, why are you just now crying?" asked Johnny.

"I feel so guilty. I thought Gabby was cheating on me for you but you're actually her brother. But I wanted revenge so bad! That I poisoned her. I killed my one love for nothing."

"First off, I'm dating Angie, and second you killed my sister?! You sick man, how could you?! You were her boyfriend, she loved you! All she could talk about was you!"

"I'm sorry! I deserve to go to jail."

"Good, 'cause I just called them and they're on their way," Beth said, "I can't believe you murdered my best friend!" Just a few minutes later the police came and took Mikey to prison.

"Oh I wish Gabriella Stuart... I mean Gabby hadn't died. She was going to be my made of honor," sobbed Angie.

"What do you mean? Are you and Johnny getting married?" asked Gabby's mother.

"Yes."

"Both a tragedy and a hope today," Beth said, quoting her favorite writer.

A few months later everyone moved on with their lives. Angie and Johnny got married. So did Beth and Nathan, but Beth had a little girl. Which she named Gabby. Although everyone still missed Gabby so much they managed to get on with their lives. Yet every single one of them will still have a little of her in their hearts forever.

**THE END**


End file.
